It's King Arthur
by Monster Tesk
Summary: Merlin helps Arthur as he always has and always will. Arthur will always be the king Merlin knows he is, even if he was born with the body of a queen. Arthur/Gwen; Merlin/Gwaine. Trans*Arthur Aromantic-AsexualMerlin.


This was just an idea that hit me suddenly. I see a lot of gender!swaps, future fics, and gay fics of Merlin but I've never seen one like this and I really think it's a pity.

So here is my Trans*!Arthur and Aromantic!Ace!Merlin with a side of Gay!Gwaine.

Warnings: They're not very detailed but there are hate-slurs against trans*people, hate crimes, dysphoria, Ace issues...etc Uh.. I'm really not sure how to warn for this. It's mostly just vague details and it doesn't really go very far in-depth. I just wrote this at five in the morning because I couldn't sleep.

Summary: When Merlin finds Arthur again he's surprised. But no matter; this is just another obstacle that Merlin will be happy to help Arthur defeat.

This is unbeteta'd and unchecked entirely. If you find any errors I'd be glad to correct them. And I feel it necessary to say that if there is any inaccuracies in my depiction then please please please tell me so I can fix them.

* * *

><p>When Merlin finds Arthur again, he's surprised… to say the least. Mostly he just wants to give Arthur his coat because he looks like he might be freezing off his balls. It takes less than a week for Uther to give Merlin the job as Arthur's assistant. It takes Arthur a month to trust Merlin enough to come out to him. Merlin simply smiles and starts calling Arthur Arthur instead of Ginny.<p>

"Regina is a terrible name for a king anyway," he says fondly. Arthur gives him a dirty look.

"I didn't tell you so you could make fun of me, Merlin." Arthur's voice is as deep as he can make it go. The light timber of it not rolling through his chest the way he wants it to. Merlin can see how much this frustrates Arthur. Merlin simply inclines his head. He has waited a long time to find his king again.

The first time Arthur sneaks out late at night to go to a club Merlin helps him into his binder and, while he doesn't handle the packer, he gives his critical eye in making sure it looks right. He spends half an hour tightly braiding Arthur's hair to give it a shorter appearance. He tucks the extra length in under the braid and pins it there carefully. The beenie Arthur shoves on to his head completes the look.

Merlin can't help the swell of his heart as he checks over Arthur to make sure he can pass. Arthur gives him a nervous look and fidgets again with his coat.

"Well?"

"You look quite the prince to me, sire."

Arthur gives him an annoyed but grateful look before the climb out the window. Merlin makes sure to choose a club where the music will be just loud enough that no one will be able to tell that Arthur's voice is a little too light in timber. He keeps an eye on him throughout the night, nursing a lager and keeping careful eyes on Arthur as he dances with pretty girl after pretty girl. The bar tender calls Merlin handsome and his ears turn red at that. The evening is going well until he hears a shout and a crash and turns to see Arthur standing from where some ox of a man had pushed him into it. The music stops and everyone is looking on. Merlin sets his drink down slowly and makes his way through the crowd to stand near Arthur.

"Back the fuck off my girlfriend, faggot."

"She didn't want to leave with you." Arthur's eyes are watering a little bit. He's pushing his voice to go as deep as it can. Merlin makes a note to pick up some lozenges on the way home.

"I don't give a fuck what you say, you little dyke." Merlin's jaw tenses in tandem with his fist and Arthur's body.

"She said no. Leave her alone."

"Make me, fairy."

Then Mister Ox's friends show up and everything careens into the awful side of far too familiar for Merlin's tastes. Though, the night does take a bit of an up-swing when a very dashing young man introduces himself while smashing a pint on some thug's head. Merlin always did like Gwaine.

Then things go back to far too similar for Merlin's taste when he's carrying a bleeding Gwaine to his flat. Arthur calls in his physician for help. Merlin curses their situation and the need for privacy while he places a clean towel under Gwaine's bleeding leg. In the corner of the room Arthur quickly changes into the clothes he brought with him.

Merlin's heart aches for Arthur when he notices him pressing on his chest from the corner of his eye. Doctor Gaius patches up Gwaine the best he can and gives Merlin instructions on how to care for the wound while he writes up a script to help with healing and pain. He frowns at them all and Merlin is so close to putting on his old shucks-we've-done-it-again-haven't-we-Gaius? face before he remembers where he is. Instead he thanks Gaius profusely and tells him if he ever needs a hand in his office then Merlin is glad to lend one.

Arthur leaves and gives Merlin the weekend off to care for Gwaine and as thanks for being there for him. Merlin smiles and thanks Arthur and asks if he wants Merlin to walk him back to the palace. Arthur may be a man but his slight frame and his long blond curls make him look an easy target to predators. Arthur shakes his head with an irritated frown, his froth of golden hair shivering with the movement.

During the weeks to come, Arthur enjoys the easy acceptance that Gwaine offers him. Arthur's face seems a little less burdened every time he hears "Arthur" instead of "Regina" and Merlin is grateful for the support Gwaine gives Arthur and for the easy companionship Gwaine gives Merlin.

Gwaine flirts openly and easily with Merlin and Merlin takes it in an amused and fond stride. While Merlin isn't inclined towards romantic partners and has never felt sexually attracted to anyone, he still has a working libido and a desire to not be alone. His lack of jealousy and the challenge of exciting Merlin attract Gwaine and intrigue him. He goes through great lengths to make Merlin flush; he takes Merlin's general indifference to sex as a challenge to be met but never taken too far.

Merlin notices Arthur watching him and Gwaine interact with small sad smiles. It makes Merlin's heart hurt to think of the injustice of the greatest man to ever anoint history being born at a time where his body and his culture betray him.

When Arthur starts taking T he spends most of his time in front of the mirror looking closely for changes. When Arthur's voice first cracks and drops, he becomes so excited he squeezes Merlin in a hug then steps away quickly and haunches his shoulders. Merlin simply congratulates Arthur and ruffles his bangs.

The day Merlin comes in to wake Arthur and finds his prince sitting in a nest of chopped golden locks, shivering with the after quakes of sobs so heavy they turned Arthur's face red, he takes the sheers from Arthur's clammy hand and fixes Arthur's hair as much as he can. On a woman the cut would be called pixie and Uther takes great pleasure in complimenting his "darling pixie" on "her bold look."

Merlin pleads with Arthur to come to him if he feels like that again. He implores that Arthur please ask him if he needs anything. He reminds Arthur that that's why he's there; to serve Arthur as best he can. Arthur nods, his body tense, but never looks up from the floor next to Merlin.

This life Lancelot shoves Merlin out of the way of a raging bull. They tumble together on the ground until Lancelot catches his balance enough to halt their fall. He breathes heavily into Merlin's hair as Merlin clutches his back.

Gwaine and Lancelot get along well enough until Lancelot accuses Merlin of being unfair to his boyfriend. Gwaine angrily points out that it's none of Lancelot's damn business and he can shove his ideas of fair right up next to the stick in his ass. Merlin stops them fighting and takes Lancelot aside and has a long conversation about sexual attraction verses libido and romantic desires verses need for companionship. Merlin doubts Lancelot truly gets it but he at the least is convinced that what Gwaine and Merlin have is what they want and that seems to be good enough for him.

Arthur falls in love with Gwen after he gets his top surgery. Merlin knows Arthur's chest is sore but he can't help the swelling of contentment that overcomes him at seeing Arthur look happier than he has in a very long time. Gwen calls Arthur mister and berates him for being rude to one of the server girls. After that he takes notice of her and becomes completely besotted. Slowly, quietly he woos her when he can sneak away from the duties he must perform.

Merlin is also there when Gwen finds out about Arthur's secret. Arthur looks so broken and dejected at the betrayed tones and angry faces that Gwen throws at him.

Arthur breaks all of the mirrors in his room and burns his best dress afterwards. Merlin is there to sweep up the glass and put out the fire. Gwaine takes up exercising with Arthur every morning to help distract him.

Merlin isn't there when Gwen confronts Arthur again. Gwaine is, standing right next to the two wearing sweatpants and sweat. Gwen stumbles over her words, Merlin is told, saying something completely not what she meant and having to start over twice. She finishes up her sweet but poorly worded speech by kissing Arthur on the lips and telling him he's the man she wants.

Merlin doesn't tell Arthur about the fling Gwen had with Lancelot while her and Arthur weren't speaking. Lancelot looks on with pitiful but resigned eyes as Arthur and Gwen hold hands together and watch movies together on Merlin's couch.

Arthur tells his father he's going on a cruise for a while during the summer as cover for his next surgery. Merlin plays nursemaid to Arthur happily. He can tell Arthur is in pain but he hasn't seen Arthur look so content with himself in millennia. When they get back Uther says that Arthur looks different and Arthur smiles and says he feel different.

Uther assumes it's the world experience his Regina has gained from the cruise.

Arthur now needs to shave regularly.

When Uther dies and Arthur takes the throne he has his name legally changed to Arthur. For the most part Camelot's subjects call him King Arthur. Factions do call him "queen" as well as other words much harsher and full of hate; Arthur bears them with stoicism and a strong hand against hate crimes.

Merlin smiles contentedly and takes his place at Arthur's side as they fight to rid the kingdom of ridiculous prejudices and inequality. Once again King Arthur sits at his round table, on equal footing with the people who champion for a greater world.


End file.
